


Waking Up This Way

by malec1OTP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec1OTP/pseuds/malec1OTP
Summary: Magnus loves waking up to Alec cuddling next to him. The best part is when he wakes up before him, giving him to opportunity to admire his dear Alexander.





	Waking Up This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malec fan fiction so it might not be that good. haha! Please leave comments to tell me how to improve or how you thought of it in general. Enjoy!!!

Magnus loves waking up to Alec cuddling next to him. He loves it when Alec's long, muscular runed arms wrap around him in a tight embrace as if he doesn't ever want to let go of Magnus. 

However, the best part is when Magnus wakes up before Alec. He loves it when he has the chance to lay his head on Alec's bare chest listening to his steady heartbeat hoping that it will never stop, and feeling his chest evenly rise and fall. He loves it when the sunlight slips through the curtains and falls on Alec's pale skin making it glow and enhancing Alec's runed and scared skin, which Alec is very insecure about, but Magnus thinks of it as a way to show how brave and strong Alec really is. Oh, and don’t forget Alec's black fluffy hair that Magnus loves to put his ring less hand through. 

Its moments like this, with them cuddling in bed and Magnus admiring Alec, being so thankful that they have each other, that makes Magnus forget everything that’s going wrong in their lives. All he’s sure about is that Alec is his and he would do anything in his power, even if it drains all the magic out of him, to keep his handsome hazel eyed shadowhunter safe and sound, because he cannot live a day without waking up this way.


End file.
